The invention relates to a method, apparatus, system and program product for processing software modules.
Processors seeking to perform various different actions on software files need to establish the identity of the software files and the nature of processing needed before processing. With only the files available, a processor must inspect the file's content or the file's name in order to determine how each file should be processed. Otherwise, some external information, such as a checklist of files and attributes (an attribute list) identifying different processes to be performed on each file, is required.
When checklists of files and their attributes are provided, care must be taken when transferring files to also transfer the appropriate checklist and attribute details. Often these can become split up from the file to which they relate, which would make processing difficult.
The present invention aims to provide a method, apparatus, system and program product, which addresses these problems and avoids the requirements for an external attribute list.